


god damn it, notice me already, senpai

by PrinceWinter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad Jokes, Crack, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, maid outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceWinter/pseuds/PrinceWinter
Summary: i wrote this because i was like "no i am not having a nasty fic like 'ticking clocks' be the only thing on my profile, no way.so i sat down and wrote something worseanyways, here's akira trying really hard to get goro to notice him, even though he's about 99% sure the detective is filled with some amount of bottled up murderous intent.





	god damn it, notice me already, senpai

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote something worse than 'like ticking clocks'
> 
> im also not as funny as i think i am.
> 
> hey, if anyone in the future (like a potential publisher) is reading this, im sorry, please do not hold this against my future self she hates this shit too my dude
> 
> this is also lightly inspired by a post by the ask-worlds-best-detective blog on tumblr

Akechi liked his coffee as bitter as humanly possible, which was, for some reason, completely unsurprising. He was kind and gentle in disposition, but Akira had a pretty strong feeling that, underneath his usual calm smile, there was some form of murderous intent.

Most people had something like that. Akira knew that _he_ did, at least. Nothing he would ever dream of acting upon, but _god damn,_ is it sometimes tempting to punt annoying children off a damned rooftop.

(Annoying children include: Ryuji,)

However, Akira was, by almost all definitions, _a god damned fool._ Oh well.

That’s how he’s found himself in love with the boy that was very likely going to end up murdering him.

That was his one weakness, _cute boys._ Cute girls, too, were very good, but he’d always found himself leaning more towards guys when he had the option. Goro Akechi was, by all definitions, a cute boy. Unfortunately, the detective was fond of making his escape whenever Akira returned from school or work for the night, so he rarely had time to have proper conversations with him.

That wouldn’t stop Akira, of course. Neither would the minor vibes of existential dread he would get whenever he spent too much time around him. No, Akira was a man on a mission, and the end goal for that mission was something involving Goro Akechi’s ass.

He already had a good feeling that the detective was kind of into him, as well. For example, one time, Akira had taken a seat next to him and their hands had accidentally(?) brushed. After that, Akechi had very quickly excused himself, a bit red in the face. This, of course, just made him that much more adorable in the thief’s eyes, because if a bit of hand-brushing made him that flustered—oh boy, if he knew the kinds of thoughts that Akira had about him, he’d probably overheat and die. There had been a few other times, some off-handed comments that could _very easily be flirting,_ that also helped prove the point.

And so, the next time the detective had stopped in for coffee, Akira had made sure he would be working that day. He had already prepared a blend that would likely be to his liking, and had thought of some potential topics for conversation.

However, much to Akira’s blatant frustration, Akechi seemed to be a bit busy. He had brought in his briefcase, but instead of merely carrying it around to look professional like Akira had always assumed he had done, he instead actually had _workstuffs_ inside, and god damn, that was infuriating. Akira had set all of this up near-perfectly just to get himself a bit closer to that ass, but it was all for naught.

That sucked.

But of course, there was only so much one man could ignore. Sojiro wasn’t in today, so he had nothing to lose, and potentially everything to gain.

Of course, he got changed into a fucking maid costume.

The thing wasn’t very comfortable, but it was quite short and revealing. It was also a _fucking maid outfit._ No man can ignore that. Hell, no woman could ignore that! You could even be a genderless elder god from beyond the god damned void and you’d still be like ‘holy shit, is that a maid outfit?’ Then, you’d probably consume all life off of earth, or something. You do you.

Even though he was wearing a FUCKING maid outfit, it still took a fair bit of effort to get the detective to look up from his work. It took some godlike self-control for Akira to stop himself from just leaning across the shitty counter and pouring a cup of coffee on Akechi’s dick, because that would get his attention.

Then again, that wouldn’t help his quest to bone the detective in the slightest, so maybe it was a good thing he resisted that impulse.

Eventually, though, the detective happened to look up. At first, it was like he didn’t even notice the _fucking maid outfit._ However, after a second of looking back down at his work, his eyes flew wide, and he looked back up with a completely horrified and scandalized expression.

“What. Are you wearing.” His voice sounded forced, and his face quickly filled with color.

“A maid outfit,” Akira replied simply.

“Wh…Why?”

Akira shrugged. “For you, uh… _Master.”_

Kawakami was a lot better at this.

Akechi gulped nervously, before suddenly slamming his briefcase hard onto his lap. He stood up stiffly. “I have to leave right now, actually,” he said, before quickly pivoting on his heel and walking out of the café.

“I’ll mark that one down as a ‘mixed success’,” Akira muttered to himself.


End file.
